


Liar （1）

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: ABO架空世界，强制爱，隐瞒真相，“双A”，A变O
Relationships: 呈红 - Relationship, 呈莫, 哥红 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Liar （1）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO架空世界，强制爱，隐瞒真相，“双A”，A变O

**  
摩比斯，古时Alpha执掌的万人乐园，门外的大理石柱上，清晰地雕刻着一条金规玉律：只为Alpha开放。

世界大融合之后，自诩高等文明的社会，依旧沿袭着刻薄的等级制度，六种姓的金字塔上，Alpha男性聚首于权力中心，Beta是他们的工作机器，Omega是他们繁育后代的生育工具。这种情况持续了数百年，直至文明的再度开化，Beta及Omega的地位才有所平衡。

**  
战争结束后，莫关山被人从满目疮痍的贫民区中捞出来，送进了安置院。

坐上军绿色皮卡出发的那天，他身上破烂的衣服难掩内里乌黑的血渍，护士用清水洗干净他的伤口、脸庞，雪白的绷带在腰间缠了一圈又一圈，他一动不动，望向越来越远的肮脏城区。父母葬于枯枝瓦砾，连座像样的墓地都没有，他有愧于他们。

哥特式塔尖出现在眼前，安置院里人来人往，步履匆匆。

莫关山与其他年龄不大的孩子一同住进了二楼广阔的房间，弯弯绕绕的楼梯通往各处，像是互相缠绕的蜘蛛网。那些从小居于砖房阁楼的孩子从未见过如此神圣的、雄伟的建筑，挤在大堂里小心翼翼地观望着，眼里虽有旅途带来的疲惫之意，但不一会儿就随着内心的激动之情而逐渐消退，转换为欢愉。这一刻，他们难得地放松下来，在不打扰别人的情况下，四处晃动。

大概摸清地形后，莫关山拿着布施者赠予的衣物去隔间换上，继而回到住处，随便找了一张床躺下。窗外，塔楼的钟声敲了三下，期间似乎夹杂着鸟雀纷飞的声音，干净整洁的被单下，珊瑚红头发的男孩打了个哈欠，眼角一滴生理泪水滑落，他睡着了，但眉头紧皱，好像还有放不下的心事。

**  
在安置院的日子对于莫关山来说可以让他短暂忘却那些悲痛的经历，不去回想炮弹落在身旁的可怖时刻。他成长迅速，无论是生理跟心理，都表现出了独树一帜的风光，颇受院里孩子们的喜爱和尊重。

春季的时候，五辆军用车缓缓驶入安置院，众人停下了手中的劳作，跟着院长的脚步，纷纷站立在雕花铁门前，进行十分严肃的欢迎仪式。一年一度的性征测试又开始了，而伴随着测试的进行，军队的应征名额也为表现优等的孩子开放，所谓优等即素质强大的Alpha。当然对于平民出身的安置院的孩子们来说，诞生优秀Alpha的几率微乎其微，但是军方依旧高度重视。

“欢迎少将。”头发花白的老院长深深鞠躬，圆帽平放在胸口，语气中满满敬意。他背后的男女老少也弯下腰，恭敬行礼。

莫关山眼睛一瞟，只看得一双锃亮乌黑的皮质军靴，就不敢再往上看。

“您辛苦了，我们进去说。”那少将看着院长敬了个礼，声音浑厚低沉，犹如敲响的晚钟，隔着胸膛震进了莫关山心里，叫他一下子愣住，耐不住好奇心抬起了头。只一刹那，目光忽地撞进那高大笔挺的男人的眼里，惊心动魄恍如飞船穿梭宇宙坠入黑洞，无法逃离。

**  
立着神像的大堂再次被布置成莫关山初次来到安置院的样子——医疗设备、白色帘帐、几张单人床、微微飘散的消毒水的味道，不同以往的是没有了血腥味。

此刻，阳光微醺，硕大的百年老树下，孩子们在门外排成长长的一列，等待着医生点名。

莫关山思绪放空，无欲无求。他不太介意自己的性征，但如果可以，他不希望自己是Alpha——那些冷冰冰的、处于权力顶峰随意操控发动战争的人，是害死了他父母的主导者，他不愿成为他们的同类。

“莫关山，到你了。”戴着口罩只露出眼睛的医生捏着镜架在人群中漠然地扫视了一圈。这一幕让莫关山莫名想到了战中士兵拿枪驱赶他们的样子，嘶叫哭喊在绝望中爆发，听话的人留下一命让他们继续折磨，不听话的，通通都变成了地下枯骨，带着苦痛寻觅下一世去了。

“这里。”他举起手，像是父母为了他举起手投降一样。

**  
血如汩汩细流从静脉流向针管，莫关山闭着眼睛，不去看自己的手臂，即使如此，他仍觉得喉咙有些想呕的意向，头脑也眩晕起来。

他腹部衣服撩起，医生拿着某个冰凉的椭圆形东西与他肌肤相贴，旁边的仪器显示出某些图像。

“检查完了吗？”帘帐忽地被掀开，一个人从外面进到里面。莫关山对他的声音印象深刻，几乎下意识地立马就辨认出他是谁。

“少将，已经做好了。”女医生正准备抽出针头，眼睛一弯，平时不苟言笑的面庞融化成无比温柔的模样。

男人抽了把凳子过来，坐在莫关山床边。

“除了血样，生殖器官的检查结果呢？”

另一名医生忽然小声地回复，细如蚊蝇的声音让躺在床上的人轻轻蹙起双眉。贺呈一直盯着他看，自然察觉到了他的表情变化，于是对着身后挥了挥手示意他们先出去。

**  
外面的检查都已结束，安置院的人都散回自己的岗位，继续做未做完的事。

几名士兵围在大堂外面守着，寸步不离，里边窗户大开，春风灌入堂中，吹进帐内，窥探着少年无知觉时发生的秘事。

贺呈从医药盘中挑了一根稍长的不锈钢杵，不言不语，动作却分外利索地把莫关山下半身盖着的白色被单掀到了一旁。

他一本正经，布满厚茧的手掌从莫关山光裸的肚皮往下摸到他裤子的纽扣。少年还没完全清醒过来，被他一碰，身体反射性地一颤，嘴里呢喃“不要”。

男人的笑容一闪而过，“真敏感”，摇摇头继续手上的工作。他一只手将莫关山拦腰托起，另一只手慢慢褪下包裹着细长双腿的的外裤，连带着内裤也往下一扯，露出白皙的私处，嫩芽般的阴茎埋在腿间，颜色粉红，毛发稀疏，看起来可爱又漂亮。

他两手分开少年紧闭的腿，就着这个姿势把人抱入怀中。

不锈钢杵粗的那头抵上男孩脆弱的后穴，按揉着从未被如此对待过的嫩肉一直到阴茎下的会阴处。

他力道均匀，每次按压都在点上，莫关山几乎是尖叫着睁开了双眼，酥酥麻麻的快感从身体下方传递而来，他忍不住夹紧双腿，浑圆挺翘的臀部一扭，直接跌坐在了贺呈手上。

入目即是自己赤裸的下半身，他惶恐不已，回头一看，与贺呈黑曜石般的眼眸对在一起，无言中，两人视线百般交流。

过了一分钟，似是对忽然叫停感到不满，男人将他双手掰到身后，对着他软滑的肉臀拧了一把，再向下随意揉摸那朵待绽的花穴。等到少年满不情愿却又面红耳赤地发出呻吟，贺呈将不锈钢杵换了细的一端直直插进后庭，没有任何润滑的紧致内壁被硬生生破开，那撕裂的疼痛感让莫关山抽着气直喊疼。

闻言，宽厚的手掌握着少年的玉茎，一上一下撸动起来，温暖的带着厚茧的粗砾手指，摩挲着莫关山娇嫩的皮肤，逐渐溢出的舒服感觉让他弓着腰往后一仰，没了挣扎的力气。

“嘘，这是最后一项检查了。”

贺呈对着他耳朵吹气，雪松混杂着海水气味的信息素慢慢释放，安抚着怀中少年，“快好了，听话。”

莫关山听着那句温情的“听话”，眼泪却哗哗地下落，整个人蜷缩在贺呈怀里，双眼紧闭，小声呜咽。

他不明白性征检查为什么要有这个环节，他甚至不敢相信眼前这位正派无比的少将竟然会用东西强行奸进自己的后穴，并缓慢抽插。

少年平日里只有单一表情的的脸泪痕满布，他近乎崩溃，一只手拉着贺呈的胳膊哑着嗓子问到：“我是什么？我是什么？”

男人知道他无法接受，只能放下他的身子让他平躺在床上，再抽出那根已经浸渍了不少淫液的不锈钢杵。

他擦去莫关山的眼泪，摸着他的额头认真说到：“你是Alpha，我只是为你做生殖检查。”

“你骗人……嗯啊……”男孩推开他的手，股间水淋淋地昭示着刚才的淫迹，一抖一抖的玉茎精华点点，半勃着再次被男人包进掌中。

“你是Alpha。”犹如恶魔低语，男人直起身深深地注视着他，身上散发出阵阵雪松香，莫关山本就晕眩，无法察觉出信息素在暗中作祟，这下天旋地转脑子里就只剩一句“你是Alpha”，半分疑问都发不出，待阴茎一股一股射出稀薄精液时，少年疲乏得昏睡了过去。


End file.
